Caring For Cory
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: ("Not The End" Spin Off) Follow Ally and Sam as they work to raise 8 year old, Cory together, while dealing with anything life hands them. But not without family and friends being there along the way.
1. Changes

Ally and Sam had been together for a while now. It's been 9 years since they started dating and it had been 8 years since they got together, well since they married. After little Cory came into their lives, they had been happy. True it was extremely hard in the beginning when trying to take care of Cory, deal with school, and work at the same time, but luckily they had each other.

Cory was born in Ohio, it took a lot and went through a lot when Cory was born that day, but they got through it and even though there were struggles along the way, taking care of Cory for the past few years was an amazing gift.

After he was born, Ally and Sam knew what they were going to do, even though it was like Sam came up with the plan on the spot; to think, people didn't give him enough credit. Sam would always watch Cory while Ally went to college and after she got home, she would watch him while Sam went to work, once he finally found one.

Now Sam and Ally were married 8 years, and now they knew it was time for a small change. They both had been living in a smaller apartment in New York City and Ally graduated from college a few years ago, she now had a degree in phycology.

Sam was still a stay at home dad, well he for the most part, since Cory was now in school, worked from home. He loved to write and always worked on many literary pieces, which Ally of course looked over, she had a way with words, so Sam loved getting her feedback.

Ally came home one day from work, Sam was home, as usual, working on his computer. She smiled, he was always hard at work on his writing or his son, who they both loved very much. Ally walked over to Sam, put her hands on his shoulders and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stopped typing and turned to her, with a smile.

"Hey beautiful, how was work?" Sam asked.

"The same, exhausting, but great." Ally replied. "I have something to discuss with you." Sam nodded and then turned his attention to Ally.

"So what is it? Did something happen with a patient? Or Cory?" Sam asked.

"No, Cory is fine." Ally assured him, and he sighed in relief. "And no, it's not a patient. It's me." Sam arched his eyebrow in confusion, he didn't understand what Ally meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"I got a phone call today from Jamie Sterling." Ally said. "You know, Jeff's brother. The blonde warbler's brother." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, what did he want?" Sam asked.

"He wanted to offer me a deal." Sam nodded, he was interested in what the deal was. "He wanted to offer me my own practice." She said, smiling.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked and Ally nodded. Sam then wrapped his arms around Ally and pulled her into his arms. That was just amazing for Ally. "That is amazing!" Sam exclaimed and then let Ally go, who was smiling just as much, but then it dropped.

"There's one thing though." Ally said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We would have to move."

"Where?"

"Well, we would have to go back to Ohio." Ally said and Sam's faced dropped. Seriously? Couldn't it be anywhere besides Ohio? They worked hard to get out of there. And all their friends were in New York. Rachel, Kurt, Jan, Santana, Dani, Elliott, and Blaine were there in New York with them. They worked so hard to able to make it in New York. They had a life there, all three of them.

"Ally…" Sam tried to say. "I mean, back to Ohio? I mean everyone we know and love is here. Our friends and your family. Some of it anyway."

"I know. But Sam, this is a one chance opportunity." Ally said, weird how Sam didn't want her to take it. "I mean, we still have my dad and Carole and their little boy up there and some of our friends are there too."

"I know, but we both have jobs here. And Cory has school and he has friends here, he will be leaving. We get everything we need here." Sam argued and Ally sighed.

"Sam, you will find another job. One better than the diner and I would get my own practice. My own hours, my own patients and I would choose who works there as well. And Cory could go to school in Ohio, I mean, I was a straight A student there." Ally said.

"Do we have the money to move?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I may have already looked into houses. " Ally said. "I found one that is close to my parent's house, which is a very good and safe neighborhood. And there are great schools in the district." Ally said. "And the place I will work is only 15 to 20 minutes away from the house and 10 from the school. It would be easier for me to get to Cory if something happens. Better than in a city like this."

Sam knew that this was great for her and it was a great plan, so he smiled. Even though they were settled in New York, maybe that wasn't where they were supposed to stay. They were there for almost 10 years. Maybe it was time for a change.

"So what do you say?" Ally asked.

"We have to talk to Cory, but I say you can call the Jason and tell him that you'll take the job." Sam said and Ally smiled.

"It's Jamie, but oh my god! Thank you!" Ally said. She went into the other room and called back Jamie and took the job. She would start work next Monday so they would have about a week to move before she would start work. Cory would probably start his new school that day too. Later that night, they talked it over with Cory and even though he wasn't on board with leaving his friends and the family he's known, but he knew it was what they were doing. He agreed, at least he would make friends there. It was time for a change.

* * *

**So this is my new drabble series, it's kind of like a spin off from "Not The End" If you haven't read that, go read it! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this. This will mostly focus on the lives of Sam, Ally, and Cory. But It will feature others like Carole, Burt, Kurt, and others probably.**

**Anyway let me know what you think and you have any suggestions for chapters let me know :D**

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	2. Moving Day

It has been many days since Ally and Sam made the decision that they were moving from their apartment in New York, to a bigger house back in Ohio. It was going to be weird going back. Ally never pictured gong back, but that was before Cory came into the picture. And even Cory's cousin, of course.

Cory was having a hard time with dealing with the fact they were moving, he had a lot of friends at school and didn't want to leave. But Ally and Sam didn't forget to remind him about making new ones. Cory was a very nice and smart boy, he would surely make friends easily.

By Friday, the whole house was packed up into boxes and they were all ready to get out of there and start heading for Ohio. Ally had to start work right away, she managed to get off Monday because of settling into a new home and wanting to take Cory to his first day at a new school.

"It's weird." Sam said, as he looked around at the empty house as boxes were being taken to the moving van outside.

"That the house is empty?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we've lived here so long." Ally nodded, she understood what he meant, it was weird for it looking so empty. She never thought they would move out of the state. She was sure once she got to New York, she would stay. But now she is going back to Ohio? Not exactly what she planned, but she had a feeling it was the right choice.

"Have you seen Cory?" Ally asked, she didn't know where that little boy could be.

"Check his room." Sam suggested and Ally nodded. She went to Cory's room, well what used to be his room. Ally looked and saw that her son, Cory, was in the room. She sighed, her 8 year old son was looking out the window, probably still upset about leaving.

Ally walked in and once she was right behind Cory, she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss this place too, you know?" She said and Cory turned to her. He didn't look happy about leaving at all.

"Why are we leaving then?" Cory asked.

"Cory, I have a new job. A better one, with more money. That will give us more. And sure enough it will be easier for Sam to find a job." Ally explained.

"But my friends are here." Cory said.

"You'll make friends in Ohio. I did. That's where I grew up and where both me and daddy went to school. High school, anyway."

"But uncle Kurt and Blaine are here. And Aunt Rachel." Cory said and Ally smiled. True, they would be moving away from their friends, including her brothers Kurt and Blaine. And even Rachel. Even though Rachel never found someone again, Ally considered her like family. Sure enough Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Burt did too.

"They can visit. We can visit too." Ally told him and Cory perked up a little bit.

"We can?" Cory questioned and Ally nodded.

"Promise." Ally said. "Come on, it's time to go. We have a really long drive." Cory took his mother's hand and they walked out of the house. They met Sam outside the front door of the house. They locked the door and looked at it one last time.

Sam was going to be driving for a long time. Ally sat next to him in the passenger seat, while Cory got in the back seat. "How long is the drive, mommy?" Cory asked.

"It's going to be a while Cory. We might be driving all night." Ally said and Cory frowned.

"What if I get bored?" Cory asked.

"You can take nap." Sam suggested.

"What if I'm not tired?" Cory asked.

"You can watch a movie, play a game, or something. Just let me know if you get thirsty or hungry. I have some crackers and water here for you. We will stop for dinner around 6, alright?" Ally said and Cory nodded.

* * *

They drove for many hours. Cory didn't seem to notice for a while, he seemed to be enjoying himself in the backseat. However, he wasn't the one who had to focus on where they were going. Sam drove for the first few hours. They stopped to go to the bathroom and that was when Ally gave Sam a break and drove the car.

Around 7 in the morning they got to their new house, luckily there wasn't as much traffic; if any at all. And they were also glad the weather didn't call for rain or snow. That would have been a struggle, but as soon as they got to the house, both Sam and Ally took Cory inside.

"Cory, time to wake up." Sam said, as he carried him inside. Hopefully the little boy would wake up, they were going to need some help carrying all the stuff in. True, they had some men to help, but they would need everyone, especially after they were gone.

"What? What time is it?" Cory asked, rubbing his eyes open.

"It's 7 in the morning, welcome home." Ally said. "Well welcome to our new home."

Cory looked around, after Sam had put him down. "Wow! It's so big!" He exclaimed and both Sam and Ally smiled.

"Glad you like it, now we have to move everything from the car and truck to our new house." Ally said and Cory ran outside, he was always ready to help. Sam and Ally walked after the boy and he stood in front of their car.

"What can I do?" Cory asked.

"Your toys are in the backseat, why don't you start with those, okay?" Ally said and he nodded. He went into the backseat and starting taking his boxes of toys inside the new house. Sam was helping the removal men get the bigger boxes and things into the house.

"Mommy!" Cory called and Ally looked over, he was carrying a bigger box. Ally ran over to him and helped him get the box into the main room; that would probably be the room where the family would watch TV and such.

"Mommy, where's my room?" Cory asked and Ally smiled. Cory and Ally both picked up a box and then went up the stairs. They walked into a big room and Cory looked around and smiled, it looked like he loved his new room already.

"You like it?" Ally asked as she put the box she was carrying down.

"I love it! It's bigger!" Cory exclaimed and went over to his mother. "Can we paint my room?" He asked and Ally then picked the eight year old up.

"Of course, any color you would like. It's your room." Ally said and Cory smiled again.

"Yay!"

"I'm guessing you want your room to be green?" Ally asked and Cory nodded. Ever since she could remember, Cory's favorite color had been green. She had a feeling that her son would have a liking to that color.

Sam then entered the room, with a few other boxes. "What? Am I doing all the work?" Sam asked and Ally laughed.

"No, you have those guys down there." Ally teased and Sam rolled his eyes as Cory ran over to him and it was Sam's turn to pick him up.

"Daddy, I'm painting my room green!" He announced and Sam smiled.

"Are you going to help mommy and daddy do that?" Sam asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Can I?" Cory asked and both adults nodded. For the next several hours, Sam, Ally, and Cory helped the removal men bring in the boxes, it took a while, but soon enough, it was all in the new house. True it was going to take a lot of work before someone could call this house a home yet, but they knew it was right; this was their new home.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! I'll try and update when I can. **

**Let me know if you guys have any other chapter ideas. They can be for Ally, Sam, and (or) Cory! AAnd yes don't worry, others will be included. Carole, Burt, and Zach will there. And I'm having Blaine and Kurt make appearances. **

**I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. First Day Of School

The alarm went off at 6 a.m. Ally groaned at the sound of it. It was finally Monday and even though today wasn't her first day, it was someone else's. She hit the snooze button and sighed as she got up out of bed. She looked back and Sam was still asleep; if only she got to be him for one day, not having to get up early in the morning.

She went back over to sleeping husband, took one of the pillows and hit him with it. Sam then started to wake up. "Get up." Ally said and then it was Sam's turn to groan.

"Why? I don't have to go to work." Sam replied and Ally sighed.

"Yes, but you have to help me get Cory ready. It's his first day. I'm getting him dressed and taking him, but you need to get his lunch made and take pictures." Ally said and Sam then got out of bed; he wasn't going to argue.

"Thank you." She said as went into her son's bedroom. He was still sleeping, she hated waking him up, but he couldn't be late on the first day. She went over to him and started to gently shake him awake.

"Cory, you need to wake up." Ally said and Cory turned away from his mother.

"I tired." Cory mumbled, he just wanted to sleep a little more.

"Cory, you have to get up. You're starting school today." Ally said and Cory turned back over and his eyes were open. A smile formed on his face and then he got out of bed.

Ally had gotten some clothes out last night for Cory. A green and blue striped shirt and jeans. "Cory, let's get your shirt on." Ally said, showing him the shirt and he smiled.

"My favorite colors!" He exclaimed and Ally smiled; she knew he would love it. She helped him get his shirt and jeans on.

"Alright, can you go in the bathroom and brush your teeth. Then I'll brush your hair, okay?" Cory nodded and then raced off to the bathroom. He closed the door and started to brush his teeth. A few minutes later, he came back into his bedroom where Ally was; waiting for him.

"Good. Hold still." Ally said as she started to brush his hair. Making it look nice and she parted it to the side. "There. Daddy's making you lunch in the kitchen. Go eat some breakfast. I just need a quick shower." Ally said.

* * *

Cory went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sam was packing stuff into Cory's new Star Wars lunch box. "Hey buddy, what would you like for breakfast?" Sam asked, once he saw his son come down.

"Cereal!" Cory exclaimed and Sam nodded and got the two boxes of cereal they had from the cabinets.

"Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes?" Sam asked him.

"Charms! Charms!" Cory exclaimed and Sam smiled. He put the other box away and poured Cory a bowl of cereal. He got the milk and put some in it. He then gave it to Cory, along with a spoon. "Yay!"

"Where's your mommy?" Sam asked, wondering where Ally went.

"Shower." Cory told him and Sam nodded. He finished packing up Cory's lunch and making sure all his stuff was in order for the day. Once Cory had finished his breakfast, Ally came down and she was dressed.

"You clean up nice." Sam joked and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Ally replied. "Did you pack his lunch and make sure he has everything?"

"Yes and I gave him breakfast." Ally smiled, Sam did a good job. She glanced at her watch and they were right on time. The school wasn't far, about 15 minutes.

"Cory, time to go. Put your bowl in the sink and go get your jacket." Ally said and Cory did so. He handed his bowl to Sam and he put it in the sink to wash later. He then grabbed his jacket and put it on, with some help from Ally.

Sam gave Cory his backpack and then Ally and Cory were out the door. Cory got in his seat and Ally got in the driver's seat as usual. Soon enough they were on their way.

"Do you have to go to work?" Cory asked his mother and Ally smiled.

"No, I start work tomorrow. I am getting you to school today. And I will pick you up at 3:00, okay?" Ally told her son and he grinned. "Are you nervous, Cory?"

Cory shook his head, but then nodded. "Don't worry. You'll make friends, right away. Lots of people are going to like you." Ally said and Cory perked up a little bit as they pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school.

Ally got out and then opened Cory's door. He got out of the car, with his backpack. He looked at his mother and took his hand. They walked into the school building together. They went into the office.

"Hello, can we help you?" This one woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Alison Evans. This is my son's first day." Ally said and the woman smiled.

"Right, I was told to look out for you." She said and got up and extended her hand out to Ally. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Regina Faris. I'm one of the second grade teachers." Ally shook Regina's hand and then she looked down at Cory.

"This must be Cory." She said and he took a step back.

"I'm Mrs. Faris. You're going to be in my class." She said and Cory smiled. "So, I'm going to take him to class. Introduce him and I'll assign him a buddy. Someone to show him around the classroom and tell him our rules and what we do."

"Thank you, that sounds great." Ally said.

"So, tell me about you and Cory." Regina requested and Ally smiled.

"Well, Cory is 8 now. His birthday is in May. I have been married 8 years now." Ally said.

"What do you and your husband do? Did you guys just move here?"

"Yes, we both lived her when we were younger, so we are familiar with the area. We moved from New York, we live about 15 minutes away. And I now have my own practice. Phycology. And my husband, Sam, ever since Cory was born, is a stay at home. He is writer and does work jobs part time however." Ally told her.

"Does Cory have any siblings?"

"No, he's the only one." Ally told them.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Alison." Regina said and Ally smiled.

"Ally, please."

"I guess, we'll see you when you pick Cory up." Ally nodded and was about to leave, when she felt Cory grasp onto her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be back later, you have fun. Learn and make some new friends. You'll be okay." Ally said and Cory let go of her legs. "Bye Cory, I will see you later." Ally kissed her son and then left him with Regina.

Cory didn't really know Regina yet, other than her being his teacher. She seemed nice, hopefully the kids were nice too. "Come on, Cory." Regina said and he followed her to the classroom. Cory followed Regina to the front of the classroom, he saw a lot of kids.

"Alright everyone. I need your eyes and ears up front." Regina said and Cory look up at her and then to the other students. "We have a new student joining us. He just moved her from New York."

"The city?" One person asked and Regina nodded.

"This is Cory. Cory Evans." Regina said. Cory looked around at the kids and they looked alright, hopefully he wouldn't have any problems. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

Cory shrugged. Regina could tell Cory was a little shy. There was a way, she could get him to say something. "Alright, there is an empty seat in the third row. You can sit there." She said and Cory sat there.

"Alright class, since Cory is new. I thought we'd do a game. I'll call your name and then you are going to tell me 3 things about yourself. But one of them is not true." She said and they all started thinking. Cory didn't know what to say. There were so many things.

Five minutes later, Regina was ready to start the game. "Alright, I put all your names in this hat. When I call your name, you will stand up and say the three things. Then we will guess which one is not true." She said and they all nodded.

Regina put her hand in the hat and then pulled out a name. "Alright, we're going to start with _Cara_." Regina said and a girl with dark brown hair stood up.

"_Okay. I'm 8 years old, I have 2 brothers, and I love chocolate."_ Cara said.

"Any guesses?" Regina asked and no one raised their hand. "Cara, is it the second one?" Regina questioned and the girl smiled and nodded.

"_Yes. I don't have any brothers. I have a sister. Her name is Dana." _Cara said and then she sat back down in her seat. Regina then reached inside the hat again. She pulled out another name.

"Alright, next up is _Maxine_." A blonde girl with green eyes, who was wearing a red dress, then stood up.

"_All my friends call me Max, I like baseball, and I like carrots." _She told the class.

"Any guesses?" Regina asked and only one hand was raised. More than last time. "Yes, Cara." She said.

"The first one. She doesn't like anyone to call her Max." Cara said and Regina turned to Maxine and she nodded. Cara and Maxine were probably good friends. She then sat down and Regina picked another name.

"Okay, _Randy!"_

"_My full name is Randall, I am 9 years old and I love chocolate ice cream." _Randy said. The teacher decided to let the students call out the answer. One student said it was the second one; Randy was only 8. He then sat down as Regina picked another name.

"Next is _Caroline."_

The girl, Caroline, stood up. _"I am allergic to bees, I love to dance, and I draw a lot." _Caroline sat back down and the students guessed that the lie was the first one. She didn't like them, but didn't have an allergy to them.

"Next is _Macy_."

"_I like Spongebob, I don't like reading big books, and I am a picky eater." _Macy sat down and the class found out that the lie was the second one. Macy apparently liked to read books.

"_Bryce?" _

"_My name is Bryce, I like to joke a lot, and I like math." _He said and they found out the lie was the last one. However that was obvious. Barley anyone liked math.

"_Austin."_

He stood up. He had a mix of blonde and light brown hair. He had green eyes, and he was wearing jeans and a polo shirt. _"I have a sister, I hate country music, and I live with my mom." _He said and the class said that he didn't live with his mother. He actually lived with his dad and his aunt.

"_Tina."_

Cory looked over and saw a very tall girl stand up, she was probably taller than him. She had long, straight hair that was very dark. Cory remembered that his parents had a friend named Tina that they were good friends with in school. He wondered as Tina said her three things and the class answered, once again.

"_Leah."_

That was a pretty name, Cory thought as he saw a blonde girl stand up. She held a paper in her hands. None of the other kids have done that, she was different. That was cool, at least that was how Cory saw it.

Leah said her three things and after the class figured out the lie, she sat down and Regina drew another name.

"_Samantha."_

"_My friends call me, Sam, I like to dance, and my favorite color is purple." _

Cory liked her name; that was his dad's name. Well, the nickname anyway. He was sure that his mother once called him _Samuel._ That would have had to be his first full name.

Samantha sat down and another name was pulled.

"_Amy"_

"_My full name is Amelia, I am named after this character from TV Show my parents watched, and my favorite animal are Tigers!" _

The class were stuck on Amy's three things, but they eventually figured out it was the last one. Especially if the 2nd one was true, the first one had to.

"_Jamie."_

"_My parents were going to name me Jane, but liked Jamie better, I like the color yellow, and I love winter!" _She said.

Many minute went by as they went through the three facts and the different students.

"_Luke" _

Luke didn't have to finish his list because everyone knew that the first one was the lie; they all knew he loved pizza.

"_Jesse"_

She sat in the front row. She loved reading books, watching old shows that her parents watched when they were her age, and she absolutely hated the color orange.

"_Charlie."_

Charlie was a guy who loved to watch sports with his dad, his favorite sport to play was Basketball, and he wasn't the best reader.

"_Hunter."_

Cory looked to his left and saw Hunter. He had light brown, short hair like he did. He was wearing jeans and a red and blue plaid shirt, with a white t- shirt under it. Hunter was a guy who loved to play video games, loved science, and play outside.

"_Owen."_

Owen liked to watch movies, usually helped his parents with cleaning, and always ate his vegetables.

"_Kyle."_

Kyle was a short kid who liked alien movies, didn't like Batman, and had been adopted when he was 2. Cory remembered that his mother said something about her being adopted once. Maybe she was like him.

"_Hanna." _

Hanna had four sisters, moved from Colorado with her aunts when her mother died in a car accident, and her favorite thing to do was play dress up. There was only one kid left; Cory.

"_Cory."_

His eyes widened and he looked around, he could believe he was the last one. "Don't be shy." Regina said and Cory sighed and he thought for a moment. He forgot what he was going to say.

"_Um, I like to play soccer, I have a dog, and… I like animals and plants." _Cory said and Regina smiled, someone else who was going to be a great Science student of hers.

"Anyone want to guess? What is not true about our new friend, Cory?" Regina asked and a couple students raised their hands. "Hunter?" Regina called, seeing Hunter's hand first.

"I don't think he has a dog. That is my guess." Hunter said and Regina looked at Cory with a smile. Cory turned to Hunter, he had a grin on his face; he seemed nice.

"I don't have one. No pets." Cory said and then Regina clapped her hands.

"Alright, that's the end of the game." She said. "We'll take a 20 minute snack break and then we'll start today's reading lesson." She said and then everyone started getting out of their seats, except Cory. He didn't know what to do.

Everyone was going to the back of the room, but Cory didn't know why. But then someone walked over to him. He looked up at the smiling boy.

"Hi, why aren't you going to get your snack? Now is usually when we get a snack from our backpacks." He asked Cory and Cory looked down again.

"I don't know if I have one." Cory mumbled and the boy smiled.

"You want to share mine? Do you like cheese crackers?" He asked and Cory smiled and nodded. "I'm Hunter."

Cory couldn't believe he already for that he was the boy sitting next to him all morning. "Cory."

"Yeah, I know." Hunter says and Cory nods, he doesn't really know what to say next; only when he is shy, though. "It's okay. I was shy on my first day too. I've only been here a month, but you'll make friends easy."

Cory smiled again. "Come on, I'll get my food. I'll introduce you to some of the boys, I'm sure they will like you." Hunter said and took Cory's hand and they went to do that, together.

* * *

Ally picked up Cory after school ended for the day. He ran to her and he seemed so excited. "How was the first day?" Ally asked her son.

"It was great!" Cory exclaimed and Ally chuckled, she knew he would make friends quick.

"Did you make any friends?"

Cory nodded. "Yeah a couple! A lot of the kids in my class are nice!"

"Bye Cory! See you tomorrow!" Hunter said as he walked by with his parents. Cory waved goodbye to Hunter as he left. Ally smiled at the little boy. She assumed that was one of Cory's new friends.

"Who was that?" Ally asked.

"That was my new friend, Hunter! He is nice, he likes soccer, and science!" Cory said and Ally smiled, she was glad her son had a great first day and he might already have his best friend.

* * *

**I gave you guys a really long chapter today!**

**I hope you liked it, I don't know if next chapter will be as long, but it will be Ally's first day at work, I believe.**

**Looks like Cory already has a good friend!**

**Let me know what you think and remember, if you have any ideas or requests for this story, let me know.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Work

Ally woke up a little bit earlier than usual today. She looked at the clock and it read, 5:30. She didn't have to get up for a half hour, but realized it was useless in trying to go back to sleep. She got up and decided she take her shower.

Today was her first day at her new job. It was her own practice, but still. She would have to meet with Jamie beforehand. And then today, she would be meeting a bunch of new patients. She knew she could have kids, teens, and adults.

True, she was excited. Having her own practice, she would be able to do things more her way, but that also meant she was responsible for much more than when she was working in New York. At least now the pay would be better and since Sam was now out of a job and Cory was getting old, they were going to need the extra money,

After the shower, she put on her clothes. She decided on a shirt and a nice blouse. That wasn't Ally's typical choice in what to wear, but this was work. She had a professional job and she was professional; she had to look the part.

She walked back into her bedroom to grab her bag and saw that Sam wasn't in bed anymore. She knew that either the alarm went off or the shower woke him up. She went into the hallway and peered into Cory's room. He wasn't there either, she wondered where her boys had gone.

She went down into the kitchen and suddenly, her questions were answered. "Morning beautiful." Sam greeted Ally and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She replied and they both kissed.

"What? You look amazing!" Sam said, he didn't really get to see Ally in skirts and blouses that often. Her hair was tied back into a bun and weird enough, she was wearing makeup; she rarely wore it. "Cory, how do you think your mother looks this morning?"

Cory looked up at his mother and smiled. "You look very pretty mommy!" Cory said and Ally smiled. She really loved her son. He got up from the table and ran over to her.

"I love you, now finish your breakfast." Ally said and Cory did so. He continued eating his breakfast as Sam admired Ally some more.

"You never dress like this. Do you have a thing for Jason or something? Or what?" Sam asked and Ally sighed. She knew she was going to be hearing about it again.

"For the last time. His name is Jamie. He's Jeff Sterling's little brother. I am meeting him today, but that is not why I am dressed like… this."

"Then why?"

"This is my first day. I want to look professional. Do I look okay?" Ally asked, she didn't really like dressing in those sort of clothes. She wasn't much of a blouse kind of girl, she was more of a stretch pants and T- shirt kind of person, but that wouldn't be a good choice of clothes on her first day.

"How about you skip work and save that for me?" Sam said and Ally rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. Ally glanced at the clock on the wall and it was about time for her to leave.

"Cory, are you done?" Ally asked and her son nodded. "Good. Go get your backpack and get your coat on. We have to go." Cory then raced off and came back a minute later with his jacket and backpack on.

Sam gave Ally a quick kiss on the lips as she and Cory went out the door. Today was Cory's second day of school and he seemed excited to go back, at least that was something she didn't have to worry about. The drive to Cory's school for the most part was silent.

"Alright, Cory, you have fun at school, okay?" Ally said and Cory smiled and nodded.

"I will mommy." He replied. "Are you picking me up when school is over?" He asked and Ally nodded. If something came up, she would just call Sam.

"I will. But if something comes up, I will send daddy." She told him and he nodded.

Cory then got out of the car and Ally watched as Cory walked into school. She pulled out of the school's parking lot and started heading towards her work. This would hopefully be a good day; it was going to be a first.

* * *

Ally arrived at her new work building right on time. It was almost time for her to meet Jamie, so she took the elevator up to the 7th floor and found his office. She knocked on his office door and waited a moment. She then entered when she heard an 'okay' from the other side.

She walked in and saw Jamie and smiled. He was smiling to, they hadn't seen each other in like forever. "Ally Hummel." Jamie greeted and the two of them hugged.

"Evans. I'm married, remember." Ally corrected and he nodded.

"Right sorry." Jamie apologized. "Please take a seat and we'll talk." Jamie said, sitting back down at his desk as Ally took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Alright, first I want you to know if you have any questions or problems, you should come to me. Ask me anything at all." Jamie said and Ally smiled.

"I actually have a few."

"Shoot." Jamie said and Ally chuckled.

"Is there like a dress code?" Ally asked, hoping what she was wearing was alright.

"The only thing we require is for you to be in clothes at all time." Jamie said and they both laughed. Ally was glad to hear that, she wouldn't have to buy more shirts.

"So I don't have to wear skirts or a pants suit?"

Jamie laughed and shook his head. "No, anything you would like. Even though you look amazing in that." He said and Ally smiled.

"What are my hours? That is a major concern for me." Ally said.

"Well the patients will start coming in at 9:15 and then sessions vary from when the appointments are made. You make the hours, it's your practice." He said and Ally smiled. She was really happy she was working here now.

"Good. As you know, I am married. And I also have a son now, and I want to be there as much as I can. Family comes first." Ally said.

"Really? Tell me about him."

"His name is Cory. He is eight and he is the 2nd grade, his school isn't far from here or the house. He's the sweetest kid." Ally told him and he nodded.

"Anyway, I have a few patients that I have directed to you. I think they would be great in your hands. I have seen the work you have done in NYC, and I think you'll do great with these patients. I have 6 patients for you to see right now, but I'm sure you'll get more. I have great faith in you; you're going to be great."

Ally smiled at those words, it was great being well known or at least admired for her past work. She loved her job and hoped she could do even better in Ohio. Jamie then handed her a couple of files, they were probably her patients.

"I will give you time to look over them. I suggest reading, the top one first. She is your first patient and she will be in to see you in about an hour." Jamie said and Ally nodded. "Here is the key to your office. I think it comfy. You can decorate if you want. Anyway, it's all yours."

"Thank you." Ally said and then left Jamie's office and headed to the elevator again. She went down to the 5th floor where her office was. It had her name on the door. _Dr. Alison Evans. _She put the key in the lock and then entered the office. It did look nice.

The walls could use a new color, but the couches looked really comfortable and the entire office looked nice and well organized. Of course, she hasn't really been in it yet.

She sat at the desk in the far corner. There was computer, which was good. She could keep track of anything she needed, her patient files were probably on there too. She would need to link her E- mail to the computer as well.

After doing that, she looked up her patient files that she had. They were all there; the 6 patients that she had at the moment were there. She would probably in between patients, type up a report.

She started looking over the files of her patient and they were interesting patients. Jamie picked some good patients for her. She looked at one for the most part because she would be meeting her very soon. But she did look at all the files and couldn't wait to meet the patients.

Soon enough, the time came to meet her first patient. Her phone rang and she picked it up, that was how people would tell her when her patients got there. "Hello?" Ally said, when she picked he phone up.

"_Hello Dr. Evans, your 9:15 appointment is here." _The woman on the phone said and Ally smiled. Time to start working.

"Thank you. Send her in." Ally said and then hung up the phone. She took her patients file over to the couches with her. Then a woman in later twenties walked into the room.

"Hello." She said nervously. Ally smiled warmly at the woman.

"Hi, you must be Caroline." Ally said, standing up to greet her patient.

"Yes, I must say I am a little nervous. I'm not really good with new people. Too me a while to get used to Dr. Sterling." She admitted. It was to be expected, but Ally knew she could work with her.

"I completely understand, but I promise, we're going to get to know each other. And I think over time, we'll be more comfortable." Ally said and Caroline smiled.

They both then sat down. Ally took the file and opened it, Caroline saw it and knew it was hers. "Are you-?" She tried to ask.

"I have read your file. So I know a little about you." Ally said. "And for today, we'll just keep things simple because we are getting to know each other."

"Thank you Doctor." Caroline said.

"Please, you can call me Ally." She said and Caroline smiled. She was starting to like Ally a little, already. "So, how are you feeling today? Or recently?"

"Okay, a little jumpy."

"Really?" She asks and Caroline nods.

"I have been having these nightmares again."

"Yes, I have read about that in your file." Ally said, writing down notes. "When was the last time you had one of these nightmares?"

"It's been a few weeks." Ally nodded as she continued writing notes down. "And what happened in this dream?"

"Well, I'm in the kitchen. Cooking dinner." Caroline starts. "And then my husband, Frank, comes home. He's drunk, I can smell it on him. He is very angry. I don't know why. He starts screaming at me and starts to walk towards me. After that, I wake up." Ally nods, this makes sense for Caroline. She was brutally abused by her husband for years. Caroline had been in therapy for a few months ever since her husband was caught and put in prison.

"Do you go back to sleep?"

Caroline shakes her head and replies, "No." Ally writes that down and nods. "Never. I can't. I'll just have the dreams again."

"How do you know? You didn't try?" Ally asked and Caroline shook her head. Of course not, she just basically got done saying that.

"Well, I'm thinking, you should go back to sleep next time you have a nightmare like this." Ally said, but Caroline shook her head.

"I'm just asking you to try, alright. I'm not going to force you to do anything yet. But I'm encouraging you to try." Caroline smiled and nodded. Ally and Caroline kept talking for many more minutes, until the session was finished.

"Well, Caroline, that's the session for today." Ally said and Caroline got up. "I guess I will see you sometime next week?"

Caroline nodded and then left the room. Ally so far was having a good start, her first patient was already getting used to her, which was also good to see.

* * *

Soon enough, Ally was finished with all her patients and had finished with all the work she had to do for the day being. She glanced at the clock and it was time almost 3. She had to leave now if she was going to pick up Cory.

She took her things and left her office. She locked the door and started to head out. She was almost out when she ran into Jamie in the lobby. "I can see you've had a good first day." He says and Ally smiles and nods.

"Yeah, the patients seem to like me already. That is a good sign." Ally said.

"I know, Caroline spoke greatly about you when I ran into on her way out." Ally smiled. That was something, that many like Ally wanted to hear from her patients. Patients taking a liking to their doctors was very important in therapy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jamie. I have to pick up my son now, so I better go." Jamie nodded and Ally then left her office. She quickly got in her car and started heading towards the elementary school. Cory was waiting outside the school, where he should be.

Ally got out of the car and Cory ran over to her when he saw her. "Hey, did you have a good day?" Ally asked her son and he nodded, with a big smile on her face.

"Great, let's get home to see daddy, okay?" Cory got in the car along with his mother and they started heading towards the house. They got there in 15 minutes, wasn't too much traffic, but of course there were the school buses.

Cory ran through the front door to look for his dad and found him in the kitchen and hugged him tightly. "Someone have a good day?" Sam asked his son and Cory nodded.

"It was fun!" Cory exclaimed and Sam laughed as Ally entered the kitchen. He walked over and kissed Ally on the lips. "How was the first day?" Sam asked her and she smiled.

"Amazing. I have more control with this job, because it is my own practice. And Jamie was great. Transferred a few of his patients and some others to my practice. So far, they are already liking me. I am more than over joyed about that." Ally said.

"I knew you would be great." Sam said.

"And the best part is I don't have to wear a skirt every day. Enjoy the view while you have it, because after dinner, it will be a while before you see me in something like this." Ally said and Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Too bad, because you look hot." Sam said and Ally scoffed.

"You spank me and you won't want to know where you end up, Samuel Evans." Ally said and they kissed again. "And please, don't gross my son out." She added and picked up her son, who was watching. It was a good day, they would have to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**Yay! Another one finished! I hope you liked it, I can do more work days if you guys like it. I think its interesting.**

**Anyway, if you guys want another chapter, I can post another one tonight because I have chapter 5 already written!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you want another chapter tonight. If I don't get reviews, then you will have to wait. ;) (hint, hint)**

**And remember, if there are things you would like to see, let me know. Any ideas, put them in reviews or if you prefer, PM me. I have a lot of ideas, but I want to write what you guys would like to see in this! **

**GUEST STARRING (LOL): _Ross Lynch as Jamie Sterling_**

**And if you didn't know, Ally is played by _Ashley Benson_. (Hanna from Pretty Little Liars)**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Dentist

Ally walked into the house after the long walk from home. Thank god Sam was able to pick up Sam, thanks to a very long last minute appointment, she couldn't be there to pick him up. She had to move all her tomorrow appointments to today because she had to take off work.

Once Ally closed the door and put her bag down on the floor, Cory came running down the halls towards her, with Sam walking slowly behind him. "Mommy!" Cory exclaimed and ran into his mother's arms. Ally smiled as she embraced her son. After a long day, it was great to come home to her beautiful son and husband.

"Hi Cory!" Ally said and picked the little boy up and he smiled. "And how was your day today?" She asked him.

"It was good! Daddy helped me with my math homework!" He said and Ally smiled and turned to Sam. That was a surprise, Sam wasn't the best at math problems. But someone had to do since Ally wasn't there.

"Really?" Ally asked, putting her son down.

"It's multiplication. I think I can handle that." Sam replied as he walked over to Ally and they kissed.

"How was your day?" Sam asked.

"Exhausting. Some of my tomorrow appointments I rescheduled for the day after called to say they couldn't make it that day, so I had to take them tonight." Ally said and Sam nodded. "Thank you for picking Cory up. And the homework."

"No problem." Sam said. "You act like I'm useless." He added sarcastically and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, did you make dinner?" Ally asked, looking down at her son.

"Daddy made soup." Cory said and Ally smiled. She was relieved that Sam didn't decide to get take out just because she wouldn't get in late.

"That's good." Ally said, talking to both boys.

"Mommy, can I watch TV? I did my homework!" Cory asked and Ally thought for a second.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" Ally asked.

"Can I watch Danny Phantom?" Cory asked and Ally smiled and nodded.

"Go in and I'll put it on for you in a minute okay?" Cory nodded and ran into the family room, excitedly. Ally and Sam chuckled happily as he went in there.

"Warm some soup up for me, but only a little. I'm going to put the show on for Cory." Ally said and Sam nodded. Sam got the soup out of the fridge and put it in microwave for a few minutes, while Ally went and put in a Danny Phantom DVD for Cory.

"Yay!" He exclaimed and Ally smiled. She loved seeing Cory so happy, it was one of the best parts of her day. It came with being a mother. "Mommy! Watch with me!" Cory said and Ally sighed. She sat down on the couch next to Cory.

"Sam, bring my soup in here when it's ready!" Ally yelled so Sam could hear him and then once it was ready, Sam brought a small bowl of chicken noodle soup to her. Ally smiled, taking it. "My favorite." Ally said, seeing what kind it was.

"Don't you love me?" Sam asked and Ally smiled and then kissed him.

"Always." Ally replied and then Sam sat down next to Ally as she ate the soup and watched the show with their son. Cory just loved watching Danny Phantom, it was one of his favorites. Ally used to watch it when she was younger and when she introduced it to Cory, he fell in love with it too. He thought Danny was an awesome superhero.

Ally was finished with dinner, by the time the episode was over. Ally took the disk out and put it away. "Mommy! Can I please watch another one?" Cory asked, kindly.

"Not tonight, Cory. It's time for bed. We have to get up early tomorrow, okay?" Ally said, putting the DVD away. Cory frowned, but he nodded. "Now I want to you to go brush your teeth and get your PJs on and then one of us will read you a story." Cory smiled.

"Can daddy read to me tonight?" Cory asked.

"Yes, if you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, right now." Sam said and Cory rushed off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "He's a great kid."

"I know, most kids would put a huge argument. But not Cory." Ally said.

"He gets that from me." Sam said and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." Ally replied. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. Glad you're reading to him tonight." Ally then left to go take a shower, while Sam check on Cory. He had his PJ's on and was sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"Alright, what did you pick?" Sam asked, as Cory handed him a book. "_Green Eggs & Ham. _Again?" Sam asked and Cory nodded. Sam opened the book and started to read it.

X

By the time Sam was finished with the story, Ally was in bed, already showered, reading one of her many books. "Reading?" Sam questioned and Ally smiled and nodded. She marked her page and then put the book down in her drawer.

"Did Cory want the same book again?" Ally asked.

"The only good thing about that anymore is that I've read it and heard it so many times, I can read it at the pace of a person without dyslexia. Or you." Sam said and Ally sighed.

"I don't know but lately is really loving _Danny Phantom_ and _Green Eggs & Ham." _Sam nodded, in agreement.

"Anyway, so where do we have to go tomorrow?" Sam asked, Ally never explained where they were going. Well, she did, but as usual Sam forgot to look on the daily calendar Ally kept in the office and kitchen.

"You and Cory have appointments." Ally said.

"Why do we need therapy?" Sam asked and Ally laughed, rolling her eyes. Sam just loved using that.

"Not that kind of appointments." Sam smiled, he thought it was always funny, when using that line. "You and Cory have_ dentist _appointments tomorrow."

"But, I'm not feeling too good. You might have to just take Cory." Sam said and Ally hit him on the shoulder.

"Very cute, but you're not getting out of it." Ally said and Sam sighed.

"Why do I have to go?" Sam asked her. It was obvious, he wasn't very fond of the dentist. "I don't have a toothache or anything."

"You need at least a yearly checkup. If Cory and I get them, you should too." She explained and Sam sighed.

"But they have needles." He complained.

"Keep your voice down. Cory might hear you." Ally said. She really did not want Cory to know about needles until he needed to. She didn't want him to be terrified. "I don't want to have to drag him in there. I already have to drag you in there."

"Do I have to?" Sam asked and Ally nodded.

"Sam, you are going to be fine." She told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate needles, but you just got to try and relax. I mean the last time you overacted for nothing."

"I know. But you know I don't do well with needles."

"I know, but I'm just really worried for Cory's sake. I don't want him to start being terrified of going to the dentist." Ally said and Sam agreed with her. He didn't have a problem with the dentist in general, he just didn't like the needles. He hated getting shots, he's been terrified of needles since he was little.

"I know." Sam replied.

"Can you try and not act so petrified in front of him?" She asked and Sam nodded. He would surely try his best, but it wasn't set in stone.

X

The next day Sam and Ally got up when their alarm went off at 8. Ally and Sam quickly got dressed and ready to go. Cory didn't take as long, so they decided to let him sleep a little longer. Once it was 8:30 and they were ready, Ally went got Cory up.

"Cory. Time to get up. We have to go." Ally said, shaking her son, gently awake. Cory started to rub his eyes until he was awake.

"Where are we going?" Cory asked.

"We're going to the dentist." Ally said. Cory didn't seem the slightest bit scared, which was good. At least for now, Ally already had Sam to worry about. She helped Cory get dressed and then got him to brush his teeth again.

"What are they going to do?" Cory asked, it's been a while since he went to the dentist.

"Clean your teeth and make sure they are healthy, basically." Ally explained. "Now, you and daddy both have appointments in less than an hour, so we have to go." Ally said and soon enough they were in the car.

Ally started the car and they started heading towards the dentist. "You doing okay?" Ally asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm Fine." Sam lied, he was nervous, but wasn't going to act on it or talk about while they had Cory in the backseat. He was trying to put a brave façade for his son. Hopefully things would be good with Cory in there.

X

Soon enough they were at the dentist and Ally and Sam got out of the car first. Ally carried Cory into the office. "Mommy is going to sign you and daddy in, okay? I'll be right back." Ally said and then left to go to the front desk while Sam sat on of the waiting chairs, while Cory played with some of the toys they had.

"Names?" The woman at the front desk asked Ally.

"Cory and Sam Evans." Ally said and she typed in the last names and it came up on the computer.

"The doctor will be ready for them in a minute." She said, kindly and Ally nodded and went to go sit next to Sam, she smiled at Cory as he played with toys over in the corner. Ally turned to Sam, who seemed to be focusing on the clock; that probably was the worst thing he could do.

"Sam." Ally said and he turned to her. "You're going to be okay. I was here a few weeks ago, I know who you are seeing and he is really nice. You're going to be fine." She told Sam and then the dentist came out into the waiting room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Henry. Nice to meet you." The dentist said, extending his hand out to Sam. Sam smiled and shook his hand.

"Sam. Nice to meet you." Cory looked over and saw the man talking to his parents and walked over to them. The dentist smiled when he saw the little boy. "Hi little man, what's your name?" He asked him.

"Cory." He said and the dentist smiled.

"So would like to go first?" He asked, wondering if Sam or Cory would be going first.

"I guess me." Sam said and followed the dentist back into one of the exam rooms, while Cory stayed his mother. He didn't want to play anymore, he wanted to stay with Ally.

"Hey, why don't you want to play anymore?" Ally asked her son and Cory shrugged.

"I don't want to." Cory said.

"Cory, you're not scared, are you?" Ally asked her son and he looked down for a second and then back up at Ally.

"A little." Cory said and Ally sighed. She put him on her lap.

"It's okay. You'll be okay, but you're allowed to be scared." Ally said.

"Is daddy scared?"

"Yes, probably a little more than you, but yes he is. Everyone gets scared at least once." Ally said to her son. "Don't tell him I told you."

"Is he going to hurt me?" Cory asked and Ally shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be in there with you the whole time."

"Is daddy going to be okay?"

"I hope so. I think afterwards, he is just going to want to gets some air. Go outside for a little bit." Ally told her son, trying to explain it the best she could to her eight year old son.

Cory sat with Ally the rest of the time Sam was in there, he came out about 15 minutes later. "Daddy!" Cory exclaimed when he saw his father come out into the waiting room again. He looked better than Ally expected.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked and Sam nodded.

"Did it hurt?" Cory asked and Sam shook his head.

"Nope. He just cleaned my teeth is all little guy. You're going to be okay." Sam said, but he wasn't 100% sure of that. "If you don't mind, I need to get out of here. The smell of this place makes me sick." Sam whispered to Ally and she nodded. Sam then left the office to go outside.

"Why did daddy leave?" Cory asked.

"He doesn't like how it smells." Ally told him and Cory smelled.

"It sticks!" He exclaimed and Ally smiled. Then the dentist came back out into the waiting room, probably to get Cory.

"Cory, I believe it's your turn." The dentist said and Cory grabbed onto Ally.

"It's okay, Cory." Ally said as she got up. Cory took her hand and the three of them went back into the examination room together. Ally helped get Cory into the dentist chair as the dentist washed his hands and put gloves on.

The dentist put a bib around Cory's neck and started to lower the chair and the turned the big light. The dentist picked up his tools and that was when Cory got scared. "Mommy."

"It's okay, this won't hurt." Ally told him as she took her son's hand and rubbed it.

"Cory, I need you to open nice and big for me." He said and Cory did. "That a boy." He said and started to clean Cory's teeth. After a while Cory started to get used to it, but then he switched to the brush. "Alright, I'm going to polish your teeth now. Do you want Cherry or Grape?" He told Cory.

"Cherry." Cory said and then he turned the brush on and started cleaning Cory's teeth. Cory started to laugh a little bit because the brush tickled. Soon enough that was done and he was ready to examine Cory's teeth.

"Okay, I have to make sure you don't have any cavities." The dentist said. Cory looked at the tools the dentist was holding, cautiously.

"Will those hurt?" Cory asked and the dentist shook his head.

"Not at all." He assured Cory, who looked up at Ally and she smiled at him. "Now open wide." Cory opened his mouth and the dentist started to carefully examine every single tooth, so far everything looked good, but then saw a small cavity on one of Cory's back teeth.

After that, he put the tools back on the tray. "Well?" Ally asked, hoping that everything was all set and they could leave.

"Everything looks good, except he does have a little cavity on one of his teeth in back. Would you like to fill it today or sometime next week?" He asked Ally and she sighed, there wasn't a good answer for this. This wasn't going to be fun.

"I guess we can do it now. We're already here." Ally said, but that was when Cory started to get upset. He started to cry and Ally sighed and tried to think of what to say next. She hated it when her little boy cried.

"No! No! It's gonna hurt!" Cory cried.

"It's okay. It will be over quickly. I promise." Ally said, but Cory shook his head and then saw the dentist holding a needle in his hand and really started to have a fit.

"No! No shots! No shots!" Cory cried.

"After that you won't feel anything." The dentist said.

"It's okay. It's not that bad. You'll barley feel it, okay?" Ally said, but Cory continued to cry. "Don't look, Cory. Look at me. Hold mommy's hand and close your eyes." She told him and he closed his then and held onto her hand, he had a tight grip.

"Alright, open up." The dentist said, but Cory shook his head.

"Cory, you need to open your mouth. It's okay, I'm not leaving. I'm right here." Ally said and Cory opened his mouth and the dentist put the needle in, Cory didn't even feel it.

"Cory, it's okay. No more hurt, okay?" Ally said and Cory opened his eyes.

"It didn't hurt, though." Cory replied and Ally sighed in relief. Well that went better than expected. But then Cory got freaked out when the dentist picked up the drill.

"Will that hurt?" Cory asked, he's heard of the drill before and everyone says it hurts.

"What does your mouth feel like right now?" the dentist asked and Cory couldn't feel half of his face.

"It feels weird." Cory replied.

"You'll be fine." The dentist said and Cory then opened his mouth and the dentist started to get the decay out. Cory held onto his mother's hand while he drilled and the filled his cavity. About five minutes later, he was done.

"All done." The dentist said and Cory finally smiled.

"That's it?" Cory asked and both the dentist and Ally nodded and smiled.

"It didn't hurt at all!" He exclaimed and they both laughed.

"Well, remember to brush your teeth every morning and night. Maybe next time you won't have any cavities." The dentist said and Cory nodded.

The two of them then came back out into the waiting room, which was where Sam was, waiting for them to be done. He walked over to them as they went up to the front desk to discuss paying methods. "How did it go with Cory?" Sam asked.

"He was good for the most part." Ally said. "He had a small cavity, but it's filled now."

"Was he okay?" Sam asked, he remembered the first time he needed a filling. He freaked out, to the point he needed to be put under.

"He cried, but he says it didn't hurt. Which is good." Ally told Sam. They both looked at their son who smiled at them. They paid and then the three of them left and went back home. By the time they got back home, they were wiped out and exhausted. All three of them. Ally just hoped those two could handle the dentist much better by the next appointment.

**I always pictured this chapter kind of like this! What did you guys think! I hope you liked it.**

**I wrote this a little while ago, so I've had it. Been saving it lol.**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for chapters, leave them in a review or even PM me about it!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Family Visit

Sam wakes up, blinking his eyes awake. His looks at the clock and it reads, 9:00. He smiled, Saturdays were always the best. Getting to sleep in and now that Cory was older, he didn't wake them up in the early hours in the morning.

Sam smiled at Ally, who was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He got back under the covers and snuggled closer to her. He kissed her check and a smile formed on her face; she was awake now.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked, knowing she was now awake.

"Yeah, and I was enjoying it until someone decided to wake me up." Ally said and Sam smiled.

"Hey, it's either me, Cory, or the alarm. Who's the best?" Sam remarked and Ally smiled and chuckled at that.

"Well, certainly not the alarm." Ally replied and kissed Sam. "Do you think Cory is up yet?"

"I don't know." Sam said, but didn't think so because there wasn't any noise. "I don't hear anything." Sam smiled, maybe they could spend a little time together. Even if it was just cuddling in the bed. Sam kissed Ally a little more and the smile on her face grew larger.

"Well you are in a good mood today."

"I got to sleep in a little, I have a beautiful wife, and the sweetest kid. How can I not be happy?" Sam said and Ally smiled and kissed him. Ally then heard their door move. She looked up and could see her son, in the corner, peering in to see if they were up.

"Cory? It's okay. We're awake." Ally said and then Cory started to walk into the room. Sam smiled when he saw his son walk in.

"Come up here, buddy." Sam said and Cory smiled and got up onto Sam and Ally's bed. "Did you just wake up?" Sam asked his son as he got closer to his parents, who were still lying in bed.

Cory shook his head. "I have been up for a little bit." Cory told them and they were surprised. They smiled, Cory must have wanted to let them sleep a little.

"Really?" Ally asked, starting to sit up. "And you didn't wake us up?"

"No. You were sleeping." Cory said and Ally smiled at Sam and then turned back to her son. "I let you sleep." He said happily, with a smile on his face. Ally and Sam chuckled a little as Sam started to sit up.

"Good, because without sleep, daddy would be very grumpy." Sam said, doing one of his impressions. Ally and Cory laughed. Cory loved his impressions more than Ally did. Sam then took his son and pulled him closer as Cory continued to giggle.

"Come on boys, I'll make breakfast." Ally said as she started to get out of bed. Sam and Cory then got out of bed. Cory raced downstairs to the kitchen as Sam waited for his wife. They slowly walked downstairs together.

"Cory, daddy is going to make you something, alright?" Ally said, looking on her cell phone.

"I thought you were making breakfast." Cory pointed out.

"Yeah, I was, but I kind of need to focus on something right now. Daddy will make you eggs or you can have cereal." Ally said and Cory sighed.

"Do want eggs, oatmeal, or cereal?" Sam asked his son and he shrugged. He was probably hoping that his mother would make pancakes or something.

"Cereal." Cory said, less excited. Sam nodded and then took a box of cereal from the cupboard and pour some into a bowl of milk for Cory. As his son began eating, Sam went into the other room to see what was going on with Ally.

"Hey, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing, really." Ally said.

"Please tell me you don't have to work." Sam said, hoping that wasn't the case. It was a weekend after all.

"No. It's just, I completely forgot about Carole and my dad coming over for dinner tonight." Ally said and Sam's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about it too. And they had nothing to eat for dinner either.

"Oh my god, I forgot." Sam said and Ally nodded.

"Yeah and I think they are bring Zach too."

"Well looks we are going food shopping. Cory can help us so we get home faster." Sam said and Ally smiled.

"I remember why I married you." Ally joked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"And I thought it was because you loved me. Silly me." Sam teased as the two adults walked back into the kitchen, where Cory was, finishing his breakfast.

"Cory, your dad and I have to go food shopping. Want to come?" Ally asked and Cory smiled and nodded. "Okay, so go get dressed and we'll go." Cory then ran upstairs to get some clothes on.

"What about us?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding? I get dressed faster than the both of you."

"Okay, what about me?"

"Just get a shirt and some jeans on. Then slap water on your hair and face. We are going shopping not to the prom." Ally joked and Sam laughed and they both went to get changed.

* * *

Soon enough Ally, Sam, and Cory were all dressed and they were on their way to the store. Ally and Sam told Cory about aunt Carole, uncle Burt, and cousin Zach coming for dinner.

"They are coming all the way here for dinner?" Cory asked. Ally smiled, Cory still used to the fact that they were in Ohio, not New York. Carole, Burt, and Zach lived very close now.

"No. They don't live far from here. Remember how we moved Cory. They live close to our house." Ally said and Cory nodded.

"Oops." He said and the two adults smiled. Sam pulled into the parking lot of grocery store. Ally, Sam, and Cory the got out and started to walk into the store.

"Cory, remember, don't run off without telling me or your dad." Ally reminded her son.

"Yes mommy."

Sam came back with a shopping cart and they headed in. "Alright, Sam, you get the meats and dairy things. I will get the vegetables. Cory you come with me." Ally said and Sam nodded. Cory shook his head.

"I want to go with daddy." Cory said and Ally sighed.

"Alright, come with me." Sam said and Cory followed his father to the dairy section, while Ally went looking for vegetables.

"Alright, Cory, we need to get Cheedar and Monzerella cheese, eggs, milk, and butter." Sam told his son and they both went looking down the section. Cory found the cheese and butter and put it in the cart. Sam had to get the eggs and milk because they would be too heavy and fragile for Cory to carry.

After that they went picked up some ham, turkey, and chicken. Sam thought for a moment and then smiled. He had his son alone and he decided, since they were having company over, why not some treats?

"Cory, want to pick out ice cream flavors?" Sam asked his son and he smiled.

"Yay!" Cory exclaimed and he followed his father excitedly to the frozen dessert section which was mostly tubes of ice cream. "Okay, what flavor do you want buddy?" Sam asked his son and he thought for a moment, looking around at the many choices.

"Mint chocolate chip." Cory decided and Sam nodded. He took a tube of the ice cream out of the freezer and put it in the cart. "And we'll also get a tube of cookies n' cream and strawberry." Sam added, putting another two tubes of ice cream in the cart.

Cory spotted some cones and ran over to the cart in the middle of the section. "Cory!" Sam said, he didn't want Cory running off.

"Cones! Can we get cones daddy?" Cory asked and Sam sighed and then smiled.

"I don't see why not." Sam said and Cory put the box of cones into the cart and then they saw Ally coming around the corner, carrying her basket of food, which was full of vegetables.

"There you two are." Ally said. "Okay, how many tubes are you getting of ice cream?"

"Three!" Cory exclaimed and Sam tried to look away. He didn't really like being in trouble. "Strawberry, Mint Choco. Chip, and Cookie N' Cream!"

Ally smiled. "At least you can pick good flavors." Ally joked and the three of them laughed.

* * *

After paying for all the food, Cory, Sam, and Ally went home and once they got home, they had to get to work. Cory helped Sam put the groceries away, while Ally started to cook dinner.

"Okay, so we'll have fried chicken, corn, carrots, and pasta with a creamy cheese sauce." Ally said and Sam smiled, it all sounded really good. Ally turned and saw that Sam couldn't wait for all of that. "I guess you're glad you married a Hummel."

After Sam and Cory finished putting the food away, Cory went over to Ally. "Mommy, I finished putting food away. Can I help?" He asked and Ally thought for a moment. The only thing she could think of right now, she didn't really want her eight year old son doing.

"Not right now, Cory. Why don't I have daddy put something on for you?" Ally said and Cory nodded.

"Sam, can you put a movie on for Cory?" Ally asked and Sam followed Cory into the living room. Sam went into the box where they kept all the DVDS and movies.

"What do you want to watch, Core?"

"Alvin!" Cory exclaimed.

"Cartoon or movie?" Sam asked, they had both of them.

"Cartoon!" Sam nodded and then put one of the DVDs in the player and then turned on the TV. It came on and Cory smiled. "Yay!" Cory exclaimed. Sam then left the room and went back to his wife, who was preparing the chicken cutlets and the boiling water that the pasta would be in soon.

"Okay, Cory, should be good now for a little bit. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore should keep him busy at least until Zach gets here." Sam said and Ally nodded.

"Good, I normally would let Cory help if he wants to, but I don't really have any job that is fit for an eight year old right now."

"Anything I can do?" Sam asked and Ally nodded.

"Yeah. Get a bowl. A big one, and cut up a few carrots. Make sure they aren't big chunks. Kids really hate that." Ally said. Sam nodded and did what he was asked. He started cutting up a few carrots into pieces, while continued with the chicken and pasta.

Once the chicken was cooking, she poured two boxes of pasta into the boiling water to cook. She would have to start on the cheese sauce soon enough. She decided it would be a good time to do the corn. But then realized that Sam had already done the job for her, as well as the carrots.

"You're welcome." Sam said, before she could. She put the corn in the microwave to cook, it being a canned vegetable. Then the doorbell rang and Ally sighed. She didn't think Carole, Burt, and Zach would be there so soon.

"Sam, watch the food, while I get the door." Ally said and Sam nodded and she went to the door and opened it, but surprisingly, it wasn't her parents; it was Kurt.

"Kurt?" Ally questioned and then smiled.

"Surprise!" Kurt exclaimed and Ally hugged her brother and then he stepped into the house.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? Where's Blaine?" Ally asked.

"He's in the car, he'll be in a minute." Kurt said. "And Carole and dad told me about visiting you, Sam, and Cory a little while ago. And Blaine and I decided, why not visit too. We haven't seen or heard from you guys since you moved back to Lima."

"Well, I'm happy to see you." Ally said. "Do you think you could help me with dinner?"

"I thought you would never ask." He said and they both laughed. "Anyway, Blaine and I also have another little surprise of our own."

"What? And what is taking him so long?" Ally asked.

"You'll see and then suddenly the door opened and Blaine came into the house. "Blaine!" Ally exclaimed and then hugged him.

"Hey Ally!" Blaine replied.

They all smiled, but it didn't take long before Ally noticed a little girl behind Blaine. She smiled, she knew who that had to be, but just had to ask anyway. "Oh my—who is this?" Ally asked and Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other happily.

"Well, we'll tell you all the details when we are all here." Kurt said.

"Ally, we'd like you to meet our daughter, Brianna." Blaine said and Ally smiled. She was so adorable. She was wearing a blue and pink dress. She had hazel brown eyes and light brown hair. She looked kind of shy. "Brianna, this is your aunt Ally."

"Hi Brianna." Ally said and Brianna smiled, without saying a word. "Kurt, Blaine, she's beautiful. I can't wait to get into detail with this. Come on, Sam is the kitchen and Cory is in the living room." Kurt, Blaine, and Brianna followed Ally to the kitchen where Kurt was he was just as shocked to see Kurt and Blaine walk in.

"Hey! Kurt! Blaine!" Sam said and walked over and hugged the two boys. "Ally, I thought your parents and Zach were coming."

"Oh they are, we are just a bonus." Kurt said.

"Cory! Can you come in here for a minute!" Ally yelled and a few seconds later, Cory ran into the room and smiled when he saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!" Cory exclaimed and ran into Kurt's arms first. And then hugged Blaine.

"Hey buddy, how have you been?" Blaine asked.

"Good." Cory replied.

"Anyway, Cory, Sam, Kurt and Blaine have someone you two have to meet." Ally said and then Blaine stepped a foot to the right, while Kurt stepped to the left, revealing the little girl.

"Sam, Cory, this our daughter, Brianna." Blaine said. "Brianna, this is your Uncle Sam and your Cousin Cory."

"I have a girl cousin?" Cory asked and they all laughed.

"You do now." Ally added. "Brianna, why don't you and Cory go watch TV in the living room." Ally suggested and Cory looked at Brianna, who looked scared and like she wanted to stay with her dads.

"Do you like Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Cory asked and Brianna nodded. "Come on! You can watch it with me." He said and Brianna smiled and then followed Cory into the other room.

"Cory is the sweetest kid." Blaine said.

"And he's my son." Ally reminded and they all laughed. "So, Kurt, you want to help me make the cheese sauce for the pasta?" Kurt nodded and walked over to the cooking side with Ally.

Sam got out of the way of Kurt and Ally and sat at the counter next to Blaine. "So how have you guys been?" Sam asked Blaine and Kurt.

"Great. Kurt is still working, auditions and things like that. I just got a job, working at a Pediatric doctor's office." Blaine said.

"Really? What it is like? Being a doctor?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm not a surgeon so there isn't any big excitement or heartbreaks, but I love seeing the kids that come in. Mostly checkups and flu shots, but the kids love me and I love them." Blaine said. "I did take a little off work to be with my little girl, however."

"How old is Brianna?" Ally asked.

"7 years old." Kurt told her and she smiled. She was only a year younger than Cory was. They already seemed to be getting along great.

"How does Cory like his new school?" Kurt asked.

"He seems to like it. He hasn't had a bad day yet, which I think is a really good sign." Ally said, working with the chicken as Kurt was making the sauce, making it look effortless.

"He isn't getting picked on at all, is he?" Blaine asked, he would be the guy to ask that. Ally and Sam knew that Blaine really cared.

"Not that I know of. I don't think they would tolerate it anyway." Ally said. "Cory has a few friends and says that school is a lot of fun."

"Any friends in particular he talks about?" Blaine asked, he probably wondering if one of them would be a girl. Ally thinks and can only think of one.

"He keeps mentioning a 'Hunter'. He's been friends with Cory since his first day. I believe I've seen him when I pick Cory up. The way Cory talks about him, he seems like a really nice kid." Ally says.

"Looks like you might have to let Cory have a sleepover eventually." Kurt said.

"Maybe." Ally said, she would have to think about it. She would have to talk to Sam about it too. Ally, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine continued to talk while Kurt and Ally cooked. Eventually, when most of the chicken was done, the doorbell rang.

"That's got to be Carole, dad, and Zach." Ally said, going to answer the door, but then stopped. "Unless there is another surprise, I don't know about."

"No, just family." Kurt said and then Ally went and answered the door and this time, Ally smiled seeing Carole, her dad, and Zach.

"Hi, come in." Ally said and they all entered the house. Ally hugged Carole and Burt and then looked at Zach, who looked taller.

"Hi Zach, have you grown?" Ally said and he smiled. He nodded. "If you want to watch TV with Cory, he's in the living room, I'll show you." Ally said and the three of them followed Ally into the kitchen where Kurt, Blaine, and Sam were.

"Hey!" Sam said and then hugged his parent in-laws. Burt and Carole weren't as surprised to see Kurt and Blaine as Ally and Sam were.

"Cory is in there waiting TV, you can go watch with him." Ally said and Zach raced off to join them. Carole and Burt took off their coats.

"Need any help?" Carole asked, Burt wouldn't offer. He wasn't a cook at all.

"No, it's okay. Kurt and I are almost done. I just am waiting for the last few pieces of chicken. And Kurt is just about finished with the sauce." Ally said.

"Want me to get the kids to set the table?" Sam asked and Ally smiled and nodded.

"Cory! Can you guys help set the table for dinner?" Sam yelled and then Cory, Zach, and Brianna came into the kitchen.

"Oh, before you ask any questions. Dad, Carole, we'd like you to meet our daughter, Brianna." Kurt said, putting his hand on his little girls shoulder.

Burt and Carole smiled as the little girl didn't know who they were. "Hi sweetheart." Burt said and she took a step back and looked up at Kurt.

"It's okay. Brianna, this is your grandma and grandpa." Kurt said and Brianna looked at them again and grinned.

"Daddy, can I help them set the table?" Brianna asked Kurt and he nodded.

"Yes, go help Cory and Zach." Kurt said and Brianna went and helped Cory and Zach get the plates, utensils, and napkins on the table for everyone. Kurt, Ally, Sam, and Blaine helped get the food onto the table. First was the corn and carrots. After pouring sauce on the pasta, Kurt put it on the table. Ally got the chicken onto a plate and put it into the center.

After that, they all took their seats at the table. Brianna wanted to sit next to her fathers, instead of her cousins, which made them have to switch seats. Then after that, they started to get the food on their plates and eat.

"So, Kurt, tell us the details of getting Brianna." Ally suggested.

"Alright, so a few weeks ago, Blaine and I talked and we wanted to start a family. We wanted to have a child and since surrogates are very expensive, we decided to adopt and we are glad we did. We were blessed with this beautiful little girl." Kurt said.

"Brianna, have you started school yet?" Carole asked her granddaughter and she nodded.

"Not yet, she's going to be in the first grade." Blaine said.

"I'm in 2nd grade!" Cory exclaimed and they all chuckled.

"How are you liking the new school, Cory?" Burt asked.

"It's fun!" Cory exclaimed. "We play, learn, read, and stuff. My friend Hunter always plays Soccer with me at recess."

"Is this guy, your best friend?" Blaine asked, he was really interested.

"I guess so. He is nice." Cory said. They continued eating and for the most part, everyone was after both the chicken and the cheese pasta which took the longest to cook. Of course, the kids would like the pasta and chicken more than the vegetables. The only ones that seemed to be eating vegetables was Kurt, Carole, and Cory.

"So, how's Rachel?" Ally asked, she has been wondering how Rachel has been doing.

"She's doing okay." Kurt answered.

"Has she—?" Ally tried to ask, but Kurt shook his head. She for the most part expected that answer, after losing Finn, it wasn't likely for Rachel to want to be with anyone else. Even though it's been almost ten years. She always dreamed of getting married and having kids.

"No. You know that she isn't going to want to be with anyone but Finn."

"I know, but—I just wish. I don't know." Ally tried to say. She couldn't find the right words to say.

They continued talking and soon enough after dinner was done, Sam and Blaine decided they should do the dishes since Ally and Kurt did the cooking. Cory, Zach, and Brianna then started to want dessert shortly after dinner.

"Mommy, we want dessert. Can we please have it now?" Cory asked, kindly.

Ally sighed, she would prefer them to wait a little while. But she knew with all three of them wanting ice cream, it wouldn't be easy. "Alright." Ally said, giving in for once. Sam helped Ally get the ice cream and cones out for choosing.

"Alright, Cory, I assume you want Mint Choco. Chip?" Ally asked her son and she nodded happily. Ally got the ice cream on the cone and then handed it to her son.

"Okay, Zach, what flavor do you want? We have Mint Choco. Chip, Strawberry, and Cookies N' Cream." Ally said and Zach pointed the cookies n' cream tube. She got the ice cream on the cone and handed it to Zach.

"Okay, Brianna, what would you like?" Ally asked.

"Strawberry please." She asked, politely. Ally smiled at her sweetness and got a big scoop of ice cream onto a cone and then handed it to the little girl.

Brianna smiled when holding the cone of strawberry ice cream in her hand. "Thank you." She said and then walked over to where the boys were. While the kids ate the ice cream, the adults sat and talked a little more.

Eventually when it got later, without realizing, they all decided it was time for them to go. Carole and Burt were the first to go because they had to get Zach to bed and their house wasn't too far away. "Say bye to your cousins, Zach." Carole said and Zach did.

"Bye Cory! Bye Brianna!" Zach said and they were all out the door.

Kurt and Blaine started to yawn, which meant they were tired. "So are you guys staying at a hotel?" Ally asked and Kurt sighed.

"We might have to now." Kurt said.

"No, why don't you guys and Brianna sleep in the guest room down here?" Sam suggested and Ally nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "We don't want to be a bother."

"You guys are my family. And Brianna doesn't have school does she?" Ally said and they smiled. Maybe it was a good thing they didn't set up a meeting to get Brianna enrolled yet.

"Okay, thank you." Kurt said and Ally smiled. Sam did too.

"Well, I'm going to get Cory to bed." Ally said, looking at her son on the couch who was almost entirely asleep next to his father. "You, Blaine, and Brianna get settled into that room." Brianna followed her fathers to the guest room, while Ally and Sam took Cory upstairs and put him in his bed.

Soon after that Sam and Ally were just about ready to pass out, they really were exhausted. "I told Kurt and Blaine, if either of them or Brianna needed us, to let us know." Ally said and Sam nodded as the both of them climbed into bed.

"Are you as tired as I am?" Sam asked and Ally sighed.

"I would be Cory right now, but I did have a little ice cream." Ally joked and then they turned off the lights. It was a busy day with the big family visit. But it was worth it, seeing the people they love and even a new face.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**I stayed up till 5 writing this! I'm crazy, I know. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! I've have decided to add a few families in this! ;)**

**I hope you liked seeing Carole, Burt, and Zach for the first time since the birth. :)**

**And I hope it was a surprise seeing Kurt and Blaine and meeting their new daughter, Brianna.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think and I put a poll up on profile for this story! Please VOTE! I want to know what kind of things you would like to see next. Please VOTE! You can pick 1-5 choices.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
